Together, Always
by MegaSomebody100
Summary: Santana and Brittany are happily dating in secret but once they are outed can they withstand the pressure of their family and schoolmates and make it through together?
1. Chapter 1

It was 12:00 am and Santana couldn't have been happier. She had a naked, sweaty Brittany sleeping peacefully in her arms and Santana thought about how she would love to spend every day like this, getting home, fucking like rabbits, and going to sleep with Brittany in her arms. She hated that tomorrow her and Brittany would go back to being just best friends. She loved that girl and wanted everyone to know it, to know that Brittany was hers and she was Brittany's. But as much as she wanted to scream it out at the top of her lungs she had seen what had happened to Kurt and even though she was scared, it was the fear for the blonde next to her that pushed her back into the closet. Poor, sweet, innocent Brittany she couldn't let her go through that and as much as she'd like to she couldn't protect her against a team of 200 pound jocks so she would do the next best thing and make sure they didn't have a reason to hurt her. So, for now at least, they would enjoy each other's company in the privacy of their rooms (and occasionally, the janitors closet at school). With that final thought, she snuggled closer to Brittany placed her head at the crook of her neck and fell asleep.  
>"San, are you awake" she drowsily opened her eyes to a half naked Brittany Peirce staring down at her. Now this was something she could get used to.<br>"Yeah Britt, I'm up" She mumbled and slowly started to get up and look for her clothes that were scattered on the floor.  
>After they were ready to leave for school she got a text from Quinn. "Already picked up Rachel and Britts not at her house I'm guessing she's with you? Anyway, I'll be there in five." She read it out loud. "Ugh why did she have to bring that annoying dwarf" Santana complained, "When did they become so close"! "Bout a week ago, San besides Rachel makes Q happy" Brittany said, trying to calm her down.<br>"Britt do you think they're having sex?"  
>"It looks like that, Quinn treats Rachel the same way you treat me San."<br>"This too much, wait till Quinn hears this" Santana choked out tryin to stifle her laughter. Brittany opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a car horn. "Looks like it's time to go Britt" Santana said, linking pinkies with the blonde. As they walked to the car she Quinn kiss someone wait, not just someone Rachel! Quinn was kissing Rachel! Putting a finger to her lips to science Brittany she slowly crept up to the car until she was about two feet from the door and just when Rachel was about to pull away she opened the door and said, loud enough for everyone to hear "I hope we aren't interrupting anything!" Rachel and Quinn had their hands off each other in record time.  
>Santana laughed "You are actually dating her, wow Quinn when you said looks weren't important to you, ya weren't kidding". "San don't be rude" Brittany whispered placing her hand on Santana's thigh. "Thank you Brittany I am glad that at least one of you chooses to not judge mine and Quinn's relationship". "Thanks Rach you're not as annoying as everyone says." "So were you guys planning on telling us anytime soon?" Santana asked wondering why she being was kept out of the loop. "Actually we were planning in telling people today" Quinn said very matter-of-fact. "Maybe you two should do the same" Rachel suggested. "What are you trying to say, munchkin?"<br>"Aren't you and Brittany, you know dating"?  
>"No"! Santana practically screamed at Rachel, failing to notice the hurt expression on Brittany's face.<br>"Well I'm sorry Quinn said that Brittany told her that she needed a ride to buy Santana a one week anniversary present."  
>Santana didn't know who she wanted to scream at first Brittany, for telling Quinn, Quinn for telling Rachel, or Rachel for, for being Rachel. She picked Quinn. "Why the hell did you find it a good idea to tell your girlfriend"! "Look Santana, she overheard me talking to Brittany" "Well you better listen, loudmouth anyone finds out I will hurt you-" The only thing that stopped Santana in the middle of her rant was hearing Brittany sniffle "Look Britt I'm sorry I shouldn't have screamed, I'm sorry" Santana said her, voice considerably lower. "No, I'm sorry San, it was my fault I told Quinn" Brittany murmured, trying not to cry. Before Santana could say something the car had stopped and, as soon as it did Brittany ran out shutting the door behind her.<br>Groaning, Santana halfheartedly threatened Quinn and Rachel to go all "Lima Heights Adjacent" on them if they told anyone and started after Brittany, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know these chapters are kind of short and far between but I promise to update more I was just swamped with work and trying my hand at a Faberry fic that I might post. I really want to know what you guys think so please review, this is my first fic so try to be kind but I need the reviews to get better and also, if you have any suggestions please PM me or review! I not sure where this story is going but I don't plan on leaving it so all your suggestions will be taken into consideration.**

**Diclamer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I am saving up for a Santana, though ; )**

The whole day Santana had kept an eye out for Brittany but the blonde was nowhere to be seen, she just hoped she hadn't screwed up too badly. At the end of Math Santana practically ran towards Glee, knowing that Brittany would be there. She was right and and tentively walked towards the blonde noticing her sad expression and red, puffy eyes. She sat in her usual seat, next to Brittany who was now sniffling. Putting her hand on the girls shoulder she whispered for them to leave and walked out of the classroom, pinkies interlocked, while everyone was listening to Mr. Scheuster ramble about losing Nationals. They got to the bathroom, Brittany trying to not cry and Santana getting ready to apologize for whatever it is that she had done to make the girl, her girl, cry but before she could get a word Brittany started "San I'm sorry I told them about us, I, please don't break up with me...I...I love you". That was when she started to cry, to think that she had caused Brittany so much pain because she was scared of coming out of the closet was the tipping point for Santana. She knew that Brittany wanted for them to be out but she had no idea that having to hide it from people hurt her. She had hurt Brittany. Santana had to make a choice now it was Brittany or the reputation she worked so hard to earn.  
>"Brittany, I'm so sorry I... I don't care what people think but you have to understand my parents would disown me if they knew that I was a lesbian or that we were dating but I love you and I don't want to let you go, not again". Santana waited for what seemed an eternity for a response from Brittany, who seemed as if she was carefully weighing her options, when she looked at Santana. The blonde grabbed Santana by the neck they got so close their foreheads were touching and Santana took this opportunity to show Brittany how sorry she was. At first the kiss was slow, a promise, an "I love you" to big for words but soon Brittany was asking for entrance to Santana's mouth and the blonde was being pushed up against the bathroom wall. As Santana's hand started to creep up under her shirt and up Brittany's well toned abs the door swung open and two Cheerios stood agape at the scene. Santana quickly pulled away from Brittany and waited for one of them to make a move.<br>"Well I told you the rumors were true" said one, she had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and was sporting the trademark Cheerio smirk, Kaitlin was her name, Santana thought.  
>"Huh, I didn't realize that we had two lesbians on the team, I guess they take anyone these days". This one was blonde with the same ponytail, Santana couldn't remember her name, said the word with disgust as if it had left a bad taste on her tongue. Before Santana could collect herself and begin the HBIC routine and threaten those girls so badly they would want to change their names and switch schools they were interrupted by Kurt who immediately noticed the tension in the room.<br>"We need you two in Glee so we should go now, you guys should finish this little get-together later" Kurt said obviously wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.  
>The walk back to Glee was quiet, Kurt opened his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. Good, Santana thought the last thing she needed was his advice or, even worse, pity.<br>They walked into the chorus room, everyone to busy listening Rachel give a speech about solo's and things that only mattered to the dwarf, she was about to make a comment to her about it before Quinn shot her a look that said "make fun of my girlfriend and you die" Quinn would probably deny it but she would know the Cheerio had sent her fair share of them so instead Santana smirked and sat next the blonde who seemed very interested in Rachel's and Mr. Sheucster's fight. Tuning it out, she let her worries flood her about the upcoming school day.  
>When Glee finished Quinn,Brittany, (unfortunately) Manhands, and her were going to Quinns, as usual. Santana had bigger things to worry about than insulting Berry and Quinn had told her that if she wasn't able to "be civil" she could kindly GTFO, so the ride to Quinns was quiet. Santana wasn't surprised when Quinn told her that she that had backed out of the whole out and proud idea and they were still very much considered straight by the student population.<br>"And you're not mad Berry?" Santana asked addressing he diva for the first time since reaching Quinn's.  
>"You see, Santana I understand that some individuals, especially with Quinn's upbringing need more time to come out. If I wasn't raised in such an open home by two fathers I might share Quinn's feelings. I completely understa-"<br>"Yes or No, Berry pick one, actually never-mind I don't care".  
>They spent the time like that for while until Santana and Brittany had to leave to "do work". And Santana was more than happy to get home she thought as she closed the door to her room. Pushing Brittany on the bed she whispered into the girls neck "Now that we're alone..." <p>


End file.
